One Last Goodbye
by cf-writer
Summary: The Doctor decides to visit is bestfriend, Donna Noble. To make sure she is happy, but knowing he can not keep returning he tries to say his last goodbye. One-Shot


One Last Goodbye.

He walked casually through the grassy field, he clasped his hands together nervously. _I really shouldn't be here, but he couldn't resist. Amy and Rory are watching the monitor for anything I do wrong, it will be okay. Just one last goodbye_, he thought. He was terrified at what his actions could cause. But he had to know, he had to know if she was happy.

There she was, sat on the bench pushing a babies buggy forwards and backwards. He noticed how she also gazed at the two red headed children running around and screaming with delight and played happily in the sun.

The Doctor nodded, he knew he could leave now. He turned back around on the balls of his feel and walked back from where he had just come from. That's when he heard her shouts calling him back.

"Oi! You!" She screamed, he spun back around suddenly scared at her tone, he wondered if she had remembered. He walked quickly over to her.

"Hello." He smiled.

"Oh, don't you _'Hello'_ me," She moaned in her usual angry tone, she dragged out each word in a deep voice, "What are you doing watching my children?"

"What?" He asked coughing, he realised that she must have seen him smile at her kids. Then he shook his head frantically, almost scared knowing her reaction would be unpleasant, "No, no, no, no, no! I wasn't..." He pointed awkwardly, "I'm not... Sorry..."

"Stop mumbling!" She screamed, but he couldn't help smile as she moved her head as she exaggerated her words, just as he remembered her, "What, are you laughing at?"

"Sorry, hello I'm..." He stopped unsure of what name to use, "Rory Williams."

"I'm sorry but do I know you?" She stared angrily at him.

"Yes... No... Not exactly." He stuttered.

"Yes or no?" She breathed heavily.

"No, but I know your granddad." He scratched his chin, "I just wanted to say, hello."

"I'm not interested," She waved him off, "I'm married."

"No, I'm not..." He began, "Are you happy? Donna."

"Yeah, why? What's he said?" She asked quickly, "What do you want?"

"Nobody has said anything," He nodded his head towards to buggy, "How many kid's do you have?"

"Three, why?" She said harshly, again assuming the worst.

"I just wondered," He looked down at his shoes, his hair falling in front of his eyes, "What are there names?"

"Why should I tell you?" She turned to him and frowned, somewhere she felt the need to trust him, "We called our oldest, Chloe." Then she pointed to the little boy chasing her, "That's Jack, I loved that name."

The Doctor smiled, "And the baby?" He tilted his head to see him, curled up, asleep.

"John, I know its not very original but the name just makes me smile." She leaned over to check on her child.

"I like it," He sniffed, and combed back his hair from his eyes. He gave her a broken smile, "They're lucky to have a mother like you."

"Thanks, but I'm just a temp." She smiled sadly, "I'm quite lucky, though. I won the lottery, you know. It was a gift for my wedding."

"You're not just a temp, Donna." He looked through his watery eyes, "You're brilliant."

"Thanks." She looked at him and for a moment she thought she was talking to a friend she had known forever.

"You really are though, Donna." He used a more serious tone, "You are one of the most important people alive."

"I told you, mate." She pointed with a smile and a little chuckle she wiggled her finger which held her wedding ring, "I'm taken."

"It was nice to meet you." He nodded his head and took a step backwards.

"Thank you," She said, "Really though, thank you."

"No, thank you." He smiled and he turned to walk away."

"Wait! Why are you dressed like that?" She laughed, "What's with the bow tie?"

"Bow ties are... Cool." He smiled and he walked back down the small pathway slowly.

"Thanks again!" She shouted back.

"It was my honour!" He gave her a crooked smile as she returned her attention to her children, but out of the corner of her eye she watched the stranger walk away.

"Donna, sweetheart." An old and fragile man can walking from behind her, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? Gramp's." She smiled still not taking her attention of the young man in the tweed coat and a bow tie who stepped out of the gate and turned the corner.

"Because you're crying." He pointed out.

She lifted her hand slowly and stopped as she found he was right, she was crying.

"I'll be right back." Wilf left his crying granddaughter as he ran after the stranger that had left her in tears.

The Doctor pushed open the bright blue doors and sighed, _I miss you Donna. _He took a step in.

"Oh no you don't, you don't leave without saying hello to an old grateful man." Wilf stood behind him, he was slightly out of breath, the Doctor slowly smiled, "You promise an old man, that when you're up there..."

"Wilf don't..." He began.

"No, no... You listen to me, Doctor," He said stubbornly, reminding him of Donna, "When you are up there, saving the universe. You don't forget her, you do it for her, because she should be up there. She should be saving it with you. She deserves better, so you do it for her."

"I promise..." The Doctor nodded and faced Wilf, "I promise you, I will do it in her name, because she will never be forgotten. The Ood still sing her song, because although she is not saving the universe, she is still brilliant." The Doctor gave in, he let the salty tear fall down his cheek, he knew in the end he may never be able to say his final farewell but for now this was it, "Goodbye Wilf."

"Goodbye Doctor," Wilf waved, "Oh, and I like your bow tie!"

"That's because bow ties are cool!" The Doctor pulled back on the door's and then Wilf closed his eyes and listened, to the sound of the Timelord's little blue box as it left to save the Universe... For Donna Noble.


End file.
